


Switch

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Henry Cavill RPF
Genre: Boats, Daddy Henry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Henry, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Gags, Language, Little Reader, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Sexsomnia, Smut, Spanking, Switch Reader, Vaginal Fingering, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: You and Henry are on a boating vacation after some very long weeks of working. Your ordinary girlfriend/boyfriend relationship has a dynamic to it, a dynamic that you tip the scales on.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Switch

Henry got back down to your room and found you curled up in a ball, sound asleep. He smiled softly at you, going into his bag and pulling out a container of balm from it. He carefully uncurled you and rolled you onto your stomach, squeezing the balm into his hand and massaging it into your skin that wasn't as red and angry looking as it had been, when he left. For the first serious punishment he had to give you, he was proud at how well you'd taken it. He did expect you to protest him leaving you for a time-out afterwards, but you laid down and apparently fallen asleep.

“Careful, Kal.” Henry whispered as the Bear jumped up on the bed, not wanting to disturb you, you were still cranky from all the jet lag you both had been racking up the last few weeks. “Ssshh.” He hushed you, rubbing your back and kissing the back of your shoulder, when Kal jumped back down.

“Henry.” You whimpered in your sleep.

“Yeah, Baby.” He smiled, kissing the side of your neck.

He laid down beside you, watching you instinctively roll over and mold yourself to his side. Smiling, he carefully pulled you on top of him, stroking your hair and rubbing your back. He rested his hands on the back of your thighs and moved your legs so they straddled him, knees pressed to his sides, carefully scooting you up a bit more and grabbed the lubricant from the bedside drawer he'd put there when you had first got into the main cabin on the boat, for easier access. Popping cap, his squeezed some of it onto his hand, coating his thick fingers and slipped it between your legs, making you whimper in your sleep and rub your cheek against his chest as his slick fingers moved between the cleft of your ass to your entrance and gently eased in a finger. You let out a soft breath and squeezed your knees against his sides, but didn't wake, to Henry's surprise.

“You're a lot more tired than Daddy thought you were.” Henry whispered, quietly into your hair.

Henry let his finger rest completely inside of you for a long time, there wasn't a rush, never was, he wanted to enjoy the warm feeling of your core wrapped around his finger, crooking his finger every now and again to rub your sweet spot and feel you grow even water. You might be asleep, but your body was awake, alert and more than willing to respond to his attentions. Once he felt the small tell tales of your subconscious wanting to tense, Henry smoothly started moving his finger in and out of you, smiling as he felt your hands twist the sides of his shirt and your unaware moans, pushing yourself down against his finger as it moved up to connect against your spot. When you stopped reacting as much to his one finger, telling him you were too open now to feel the friction, he eased in the second, pausing half way as he felt that ring of muscle in your pussy and the muscles of your stomach tense, his eyes glued to your face, waiting for your eyes to snap open, but, you relaxed and grew still again. He chuckled lightly, and finished burying his fingers into you, giving you the same time and treatment he'd done with the first one. He grew extra curious when you were sufficiently opened by the two, and added a third, curious if it would be easier for you to take his incredibly thick cock, with the most minimal discomfort like you usually had.

So, he went for it.

He lifted an eyebrow when you shifted your head and pressed your other cheek to his chest, and rested his hand on your head, kissing your hair and whispering very softly to you. He didn't finger you this time, but buried them as deeply as he could, rested there and then slowly started spreading his three fingers apart until you started tensing and moving restlessly against him, before pressing them back together, doing it several times, lasting a little longer each time. By the time he was finished with his fingers, Henry's cock hurt from being so hard and partially neglected from not having you after your punishment hours before. He bent his knees and planted his feet on the bed, wrapped his hand around his cock, spreading the rest of the lubricant and your wetness over it, slicking it up with the come that wept from the tip as well, and carefully guided its head into you. He slipped into you so much easier than he usually had his cock in your pussy. He could still feel you were a bit tight around him, but knew that would either easy over time and experience or was as open as you'd ever get. But, he was incredibly happy to know now what he needed to do to easy the discomfort of taking you caused. Henry moaned deep into his chest as your core enveloped all of him.

“You probably have enough room for my balls too.” He commented to himself as he shifted his hips to make sure every inch he could get into you, was, then held himself there.

“Henry.” You whispered, breathy, and turning your head so your face pressed into his neck, telling him you were mostly awake now.

“I can open you with three fingers, while you're sleep.” He grinned, feeling your blush against his throat. “But, it's my _cock_ that wakes you up.” He laughed, feeling your walls start to pulse around him like a heartbeat and your warm breath as you huffed, shyly. “I'm still frustrated at you, by the way.” He told you, gripping your hips as they wiggled.

“Which end?” You quipped, wrapping your arms around his waist and pressing your body firmly down on his.

Henry blushed, grinning like a mad man. “Both ends.” He answered, popping you on the butt. “Be still.” He told you, squeezing sting out of it and resting his chin atop your head.

“I'm sorry.” You whispered against his neck, making him feel your words rather than hear them.

“I know, you are, Nugget.” He replied, squeezing his eyes shut and fighting the urge to thrust into you, he didn't want too, he wanted to feel your snug pussy keeping his cock warm for awhile, then reward you for behaving so well during and after your punishment. “You want me, Princess?” he asked you, hearing you moan so sweetly into his ear as he shifted his feet for better placement, making his cock move inside of you.

“Yes, Daddy.” You moaned, pressing your lips to his throat. “I want you so bad.”

“Are you going to behave for the rest of the trip?” He asked, shifting his hips and giving you a proper preview.

“I promise, Daddy.” You panted, body shivering as his cock firmly pressed into your sweet spot.

“I don't believe you, Nugget.” Henry teased you, gripping your hips to keep you still, and stayed still himself.

“Please, Daddy.” You begged, biting your lip.

“You think begging is going to help?” He tormented you, grinning widely.

“I need you.” You whined, growing desperate.

“You _need_ me?” Henry kept teasing, fully amused. “Daddy needed his Baby Girl to behave, and she didn't. Does that mean I should ignore you breaking my rules, simply because you _need_ me, Little One?”

“No.”

Henry laughed at the tone of your voice, so disappointed, while really giving away that you partly thought he should. “No, indeed.” His chest shook as he laughed, making his cock vibrate as well. “So, try again, Nugget.” Your frustrated growl, only made him laugh more. “The struggle is real, use your words.” He sighed, trying to calm himself down.

“I'll do anything, Daddy.”

“Oh, now, we're bargaining.” His face started to hurt from smiling so hard. “What do you have to bargain with, y/n?”

“Myself.” You said, simply.

“Ah, yourself.” Henry nodded, licking his lips. “Now that, is tempting. But, I already have you, don't I?” He said, pushing his cock into you more and making you moan. “I have you exactly where I want you. So, what else could you give me, y/n?” He asked.

You pushed yourself up and looked down at him, your eyes were incredibly dark and it made Henry's cock twitch hard inside of you, but you didn't seem to feel it. “Take your _cock_ out of me, and I'll show you.” You rumbled, eyes narrowing at him.

The smile melted off of Henry's face as he looked up at you, totally taken a back. “Excuse you?”

“You heard me.” You added softer, and not because you were worried about being put back in your place. “You think you have _all_ of me, Henry Cavill?”

“I'd say, I do.” He told you, his voice dripping with surprise.

“You don't.” You informed him, giving him a smirk. “I might be broken and a lot of other things, but that doesn't mean all of me is. There's still a part of me, that's survived, that no one, but _me_ has touched, not even you.” You tilted your head at him. “You seem to forget, _Daddy_. You only have the power over me you have, because I _allow_ you to have it.”

Henry blinked up at you, shocked. “I know, you do, y/n.” He whispered softly, and suddenly felt like the roles of the dynamic had switched.

“And, I know you know that.” You told him, resting your hands on his chest. “So, when I mean, I'd do _anything_ , to show you that I _am_ sorry for disobeying you and that I _do_ want you. The bargain is, allowing you to see that last surviving part of me. Fuck, you already are, aren't you, Daddy?” You smiled, sweetly at him, but your eyes sparkled with mischief.

“You're a Switch, aren't you?” Henry asked, a smile slowly growing back across his face.

“Once upon a time.” You nodded, your smile turning into a impish grin.

“When?” He panted, licking his lips.

“Years ago, it's what started most of the trouble.” You said softly. “So, I stuck to the one that gave me the most enjoyment, well the one that did for a while before things turned. But, I'm starting to enjoy it again.” You told him, drumming your fingers against his chest.

“I would have never guessed, you're always so...”

“It takes a lot to dig it up. But, when I need it, it's there.” You explained to him. “So, don't get use to it. It's your _job_ in the relationship after all, not mine.”

“Then, why are you using it now, I wonder?” Henry asked you, feeling the scale tip back to him.

“You asked, what else I had to give you, this is what I have left to give you. The rest of myself, to prove to you, that I'd do anything for you and what you asked of me, especially if I was a naughty girl and couldn't satisfy you.”

Henry smirked at you, slowly letting your hips go. “Then, show Daddy the rest of you.” he said in an easy tone.

“Is your endurance to _not_ come, as good as I think it is?” You asked, face putting on that curious little submissive expression again. “Or are you just going to lose it?”

“I don't know, it depends on what you do.” He told you, honestly, his curiosity going through the roof. “Why?”

“I just need to know, so I know what to expect.” You told him, lifting your hips and slowly letting Henry's cock slip out of you, with gravity. “You wanna play with me, Daddy?” You cooed at him, eyes locked onto his.

“I'm wondering if I'm going to regret this.” Henry laughed. “But, I always want to play with you, Nugget.”

“You play a game with me, then?” You asked, lifting an eyebrow at him.

“What game?” His eyes narrowed at you.

“Nothing, too fun, I promise.” You crossed your heart.

A growl rumbled in Henry's chest. “I guess.”

You smiled brightly at him. “Close your eyes.”

“Y/n.” He warned you, but closed his eyes anyway.

“No peeking, that's cheating.” You told him, seeing him do it.

Henry sighed, and squeezed his eyes shut, smirking as he listened to you giggle. He frowned, though, feeling you get off the bed and felt something soft laid over his eyes, a soft and folded wash cloth from the bathroom, making sure he couldn't cheat again and peek at you.

“You peek again, and I'll bite you. I don't even care how you punish me for it.” You told him, giggling and grinning at how much fun you were having.

“You bet your ass, I'll punish you, if you bite me.” He warned, his tone strong.

“Even if I bite you,” You said, moving between his legs. “like this?” You asked, gently biting his neck. “Or like this?” biting his large bicep. “Or this?” You bit into his lean stomach. “You punish me for that?”

“You know what I mean.” He growled, huffing.

“Do I, Daddy?” You teased him, pressing your lips to his chest. “Maybe _you_ should use your words.” you taunted him.

“Nibbling and _biting_ are two different things, Little Girl, and you know it.”

“Hm, I guess I do.” The inquisitive tone in your voice made Henry smirk. “Anyway, back to playing with you, Daddy.” You sounded so delighted with yourself.

You burrowed between his legs, using your knees to push his thick thighs apart and bent down to press your lips to the inside of his thigh, one hand slipping into cup his ball sack and fondling them curiously, enjoying the nice weight to them and giving them a light squeeze.

“You better not do, what I thing you might.” Henry husked, starting to pant.

“Words, Daddy.”

“If you go anywhere near my ass..”

You threw your head back, laughing loud and clear, making Kal's head come up as he laid on the floor, at the foot of the bed. The thought of playing with his _hole_ hadn't even occurred to you, and the prospect of Henry thinking you were going there, made you laugh the hardest and best you had in actual years.

“No, Daddy. I promise, that part of you will remain _virginal_.” You giggled like a little fairy, and squeaked hearing his relieved sharp exhale of breath. “Is there any part of you that's _small_.” You teased, squeezing his nuts a bit harder and making Henry groan.

“No.” He rasped, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Thank, God.” You giggled, leaning down again and sucking a hickey mark onto the top of his thigh.

“You're teasing me, Nugget.”

“Am I?” You asked back, tilting your head at him. “You grew a little soft, while you were using me as a cock warmer, Henry.” You told him, an edge of authority dripping from your voice. “What's the point of playing with Daddy, if Daddy's not fully hard to enjoy it?”

“Sweet Christ, that mouth.” He sighed.

“Is it too dirty for you?” You asked, squeezing his nuts roughly. “Do you want me to stop talking so dirty, Daddy? While I play with your nuts, how big they are and so heavy in my hand. Is it not what you want your Baby Girl to say to you, while she's pleasing you. Trying to make up for being a naughty girl by playing with your nuts.”

“I'm going to wash that mouth out!” Henry snapped, then moaned.

“You wanna wash my mouth out, Daddy?” You pressed him.

“Fuck, you know I will!”

“Yes, Sir.” You grinned and watched his cock jump. “I'll let you wash it out, then.” You panted, your stomach twisting as you lost a teeny bit of your composure, and leaned down, swirling your tongue around his hard, weeping and red tip.

“Jesus, y/n!” Henry gasped feeling your hot tongue lap at him.

“No.” You said softly, pulling away from him as his hands moved out to touch you. “Sit on those hands.” You ordered him, your Dominate side suddenly poking through.

“Y/n..” He started to snap, trying to take back the control you were somehow managing to steal.

“You want my mouth on you, Daddy?” You asked him, snapping back at him.

“You know I do, Little One.” He growled, fighting for it. “You're supposed to be making up to me.”

“I am.” You smiled, licking at the taste of his come on your lips. “But, you also wanted the rest of me. You can't have one, without the other.”

“Mother fucker.” He barked, frustrated and trapped between a rock and _hard_ place. “Who's the Dominate one here!”

“Depends on what you want, Daddy.” You grinned, enjoying the hell out of it. “Do you want the rest of me and me to prove I'd do anything to be a Good Girl for you, or do you want to be in my mouth?” You asked him, watching him struggle, it was obvious Henry wasn't use to power switches when he was in a dynamic like this. “I know you've wanted to be in my mouth since we had sex for the first time, or you wouldn't have put your come covered fingers in my mouth. So, which is it that you want, Henry? All of me and obedience, or your cock sucked?”

“All fucking three!” He yelled, not caring who heard him.

“Well, then, Sir.” You chuckled, patting him on the stomach. “You better lay on those hands. You can get your pay back _after_ I'm done with you.”

“Fine!” He barked and growled, lifting his hips off the bed, crammed his arms behind his body and dropped back down on them, making the bed shake with all his body weight.

“There's a good Daddy.” You cooed at him.

“Just fuckin--”

You cut him off by stuffing your still damp bikini bottoms into his mouth and patted him on the chest as he mumbled his protests around them. You smiled, seeing the cloth preventing him from watching you suck him off, unable to give you any more orders now that he was gagged and incapable of touching you with his arms trapped beneath him. You wrapped your hand around his cock and gave it two long, aggravatingly slow pumps from balls to tip, then swirled your tongue around his head again, instantly quieting all his muffled protests, threats and whatever else he was going on about, melting them into moans and heavy breathing through his nose. You sucked his tip into your mouth, teasing it for a minute before taking it out of your mouth again, pumping your hand along his cock once, then put a little more of it into your mouth again. You repeated this sequence, sucking on so much of his cock for a moment, then stroking his shaft once or twice, before taking a bit more of him into your mouth. With all thick, _nine_ inches of his cock, it took a long time for you to finally take _all_ of him into your mouth, taking him far bast your gag reflex, which wasn't much of an issue for you. Henry trembled beneath you, you could tell by the way his body moved he was clutching at the blankets and sheets he was laying on, his heels digging into the mattress to get some sort of upper hand to thrust into your mouth, but every time he did, you'd just remove him and lazily stroke him, until he calmed down and grew still again, then started all over again.

“You brat.” He whined, spitting your bottoms out.

“I was curious to when you'd spit those out, Puppy.” You smirked, nibbling on the slit of his cock and caressing the thick pulsing vein on the underside of it.

“Don't you dare _Puppy_ me, Little Girl!” He snapped, thoroughly worked up. “When you finish, I am so going to make sure you can't sit down for the rest of this vacation. Everyone will know how much of a bad girl you've been! So help me...”

You shoved your bottoms back into his mouth and used the string from them to tie it securely, so he couldn't spit them out again. “Now, now, Daddy. None of that. We don't want to wake the _entire_ boat and have them come running down here, thinking something was amiss, only to find you, blindfolded, restrained, gagged and having your cock sucked, would we?” You asked, pressing your smiling lips to the tip of his cock. “I didn't think so, _Puppy_.” You giggled, as he arched his back off the bed and were sure he was letting off a new string of expletives and threats around the black saliva soaked swimwear. “You wanna come, Daddy?” You asked him, feeling his balls tighten in your hand as you continued to fondle them. “You wanna come for me, for your Princess?” You tugged the string free and pulled the bottoms out of his mouth, tossing them onto the floor.

“What was that? And you better ask nicely or I'll gag you again and not let you come for an hour.” You warned him as he licked his lips and opened his mouth, but nothing came out of him. “I guess, that's a no.” You sighed and shrugged, leaning down to pick up the bottoms again.

“Y/n.” Henry said your name softly, making you pause.

“Henry.” You bit into your lip to try and stay composed.

“I want to come.” He said it slowly, the sound of him being unfamiliar with this line of actions was so brutally obvious, you almost, _almost_ , felt bad for taking so much advantage of him.

“Oh?” You gulped, trying to keep it together, knowing if you lost the little edge you had against him, he'd burst up and fucking you through the haul of the boat. “Do you?” You cocked an eye brow at him. “Do you know how to ask for that, Henry? I mean, you should, you've heard it enough from when you make me ask for it.”

“I am not.” He growled, low.

“Okay, then.” You said, dropping your bikini bottoms on his chest, hinting to him that you'd give him one more shot at asking, before they went back into his mouth.

“You little..”

“Ah, no, no, no. That's not how you start to ask, Daddy. You know better than that.” You told him in a soft voice, coaxing and coaching it out of him, very slowly stroking his cock, reminding him what he reward would be if he did what you asked.

“I can't, y/n.” He pouted.

“You can.” You cooed at him, smiling gently. “It's not hard, I promise. I have experience, trust me.”

“I do trust you.” He said, quietly.

“I trust you too.” You reassured him, taking a swipe at the tip of his cock with your tongue.

“Fuck me.” He panted and sighed.

“You're getting closer.” You chuckled, shaking your head.

“Please...”

“Please what, Puppy?”

“Please,” He gulped, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. “Please, let Daddy come, Princess.”

“Are you going to be nice to me afterwards, Daddy?” You asked, seeing if you could push your luck. “Are you going to punish me for playing with you, and taking advantage of you?”

“No, I won't punish you.” He shook his head, voice gentle. “and I'll be nice to you. So, please, y/n, let Puppy come.”

Your eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at his words and you grinned like at the mad hatter. “Well, minus some rude words, You were a very good Puppy.” You told him, stroking his cock a bit firmer. “And a very attentive Daddy, letting his Little Girl play with him, like this.” You praised him, licking your lips and swallowing a few times. “It's only right to reward you by letting you come.” You sighed, content. “Tell me, Daddy. How do you want to come?”

“I still need to wash that filthy mouth out.” Henry said in a suggestive tone.

“As you wish, Puppy.” You smiled at him, reaching out and tossing the wash cloth over his eyes away, so he could see you. “You can touch me, if you want.” You added, before swallowing every inch of him.

“Shit, y/n.” Henry sighed, seeing you take him in your mouth, like you took him into your core and pulled his hands from beneath him, and gently pushed your hair out of the way, caressing the side of your face as you worked him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he groaned as he came, spurting hotly into the back of your throat, where you skillfully swallowed every drop, then sucked and milked the last of it out of him.

“All washed out, Daddy.” You told him, popping up happily and grinned at him.

Henry smiled at you, his eyes still closed. “You can be _quite_ Dominant.” he stated.

“You have no actual idea.” You giggled. “You're so much of a nice Dominant that I was, or can be. I just didn't want to press my luck too much.”

“Good.” He chuckled, grabbing your hand and pulling you up to him. “Cause I would have gotten competitive with you.”

“Ooo.” Your face brightened. “Why do you think I made sure you'd promise to be nice and not punish me? But, next time, maybe.”

“Maybe, my Little Switch.”


End file.
